Something In Common
by RoseyG30
Summary: Logan The Nerd. James The Skater. Kendall The Hockey Star. Carlos The Weird Helmet Boy. These four seem completely different but in reality they have a lot in common. How will they react when they find out they have Something In Common?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this will be a long one shot. Have fun reading it! So I thought that the story will be in the Author's Point Of View just to make it simpler for me to write. So… Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize.**

**Warning: There will be use of vulgar language and offensive language. **

Most adults say that high school was the highlight of their educational life. Others say it was the lowest point. Well in Apple Valley High School one mistake can cost you your whole High school life.

Logan Mitchell can verify for that notion. Just because he might know a little bit of extra things he was immediately the geek that no one liked. Not even the geeks liked him. All the jocks basically forced him to do everything for them. Even if they picked on him who would notice? It's not like anyone cared! No one cared if he was just naturally brilliant. No one cared if he felt that no one would ever love him.

Carlos Garcia is another example of a high school outcast. Just because he has dyslexia doesn't mean he isn't normal like the other kids. He wears that helmet for a reason! He isn't stupid he was born with a disability doesn't mean he isn't capable of being a normal 16 year old boy. But does anyone care? No. Of course not! Who cares if Carlos Garcia cries himself to sleep.

James Diamond might have been the popular nice guy back in Middle school but that all hit rock bottom when he came to high school. He joined a skating group because that's the only place that would accept him. He wasn't extremely smart; he was too stupid to understand the plays in sports so why join them? He didn't like the color black very much so he was an outcast to the Goths. Skaters let him join for the mere fact that they were too high to really care. No one cared about James Diamond or the struggles he has to face.

Kendall Knight might seem like the popular hockey player all-star but that's only a disguise to hide his true feelings. Down there is a kid that nobody wanted to play with because he loved his baby sister, his favorite T.V. show was the Ziggle Zaggles instead of NASCAR, or just because he spoke what he thought and he thought what he spoke. He never had a second thought in his mind about whatever he spoke till this day. Nobody cares if he were to just one day leave. He could be replaced on the team; he wasn't needed. Nobody cared about the struggles his family has to go through. Nobody cares.

Four boys, four lives, and four soon to be late passes. As each boy runs down the hall one going down with a huge duffel bag in hand, the other with a pile of books and papers, the other skating down full speed on a skateboard, and the other just running head first knowing his helmet would protect him from anything and everything. The only problem was that one boy was coming from each end and we all know what that means… full on collision.

"Watch where you're going!" Kendall said falling flat on his ass. His hockey gear goes flying out of his duffel along with pens, pencils, and books.

"Well maybe if you were focused more on your feet then your precious hockey gear you would see that I was coming." James said giving the blonde boy unnecessary attitude. He wasn't having a good day and this hockey head had to go and mess it up.

"Well I'm going to be late so if someone could get him off me it would be much appreciated!" Logan yelled signaling to Carlos who was now somewhat planking down on Logan's stomach.

"Sorry!" Carlos says getting up off the small boy looking down apologetically. He picks up some of his papers that he dropped and his phone that flew out of his hoodies pocket.

They all started rushing towards the same direction and only Kendall soon realized that they were all going to the same History class.

"Go down to the office!" Mrs. Real was a kind woman but tardiness and other rude behavior did not go her way. You know what people say; small person small temper.

As the boys started walking down the hallway Carlos decided to make the tension less awkward.

"I didn't know you guys were in my History class!" He said looking from one person's face to another. Logan looked nervous just as the other three. Carlos tried to never be nervous when he was younger his older sister told him that if you were stressed or nervous then it's bad for your health. He didn't believe her but when he saw his parents in such a state and how unhealthy they seemed to be he started taking his sisters advice to heart.

"Now boys what are you here for?" The nice lady said to them. Mary-Tess was very nice and tried to never be too strict or sound to mean.

"Mrs. Real sent us down to Miss. Schoppe because we were all five minutes late to class." Kendall answered for the four of us bending the truth just a tad bit. We were late by at least fifteen minutes not five.

"Oh, ok. Why don't you go sit in the lobby while I go see when she can be available for you guys?" The four very different boys sat down in the lobby waiting in an awkward silence until James got fed up.

"So… what's everyone's favorite color? Mine is blue." He said trying to lift the tension just a little bit!

"I like green." Kendall said pointing at his eyes. "They remind me of my eyes and I used to get compliments when I was younger." He explained looking at his messy handwriting studying for the test that will be coming up in a few periods.

"I like red. Not too sure why it's just a cool color." Carlos said shrugging.

"I don't have a favorite." Logan answered looking up from his medical book and tilting his head to the side.

"Guys?" The boys looked over to the secretary and gave the woman a questioning look.

"We have to call your parents. Do you mind giving me the numbers?" That was the one thing the boys did not want to hear.

Each boy hesitantly gave their parents numbers and was sent home early. This wasn't part of their plan for that day.

Once Kendall got home his mother was running around trying to get ready for her job at the diner across the street.

"Pick up your sister in ten minutes and please try to stay out of trouble! We have to go somewhere after my shift ends! Also don't be late for your job!" Mrs. Knight always had a plan and the plan that she had for later in the evening was probably going to drive her son mad! But after the divorce she didn't expect her husband to get thrown in jail and not be able to pay his half for the kids. Kendall has to work, she has to work, and Katie gets barely any nutrition for a girl her age. Mrs. Knight needs help and she knows a way to get it while making everyone in the house happy as well.

Logan slumps his backpack of his shoulder and throws it in his room. Of course because he got in trouble for the first time ever since he moved from Texas his mother and father don't speak to him. As much as he tried he wishes he could impress his doctor and dad and his lawyer mom! "Logan you're going to the hospital with me after dinner. If you really want to become a doctor you have to learn to think on your feet at an actual hospital!" Hospital's have never creeped Logan out so it should be easy. Right?

"I told you not to get into trouble!" At the moment a small Hispanic boy was sitting in the corner of his room cowering away from his father. "Julio stop this!" A woman by the name of Isabella was yelling at her husband to leave her poor Carlos alone. "He can never do anything right! He's a disgrace to this family!" Julio Garcia walks out of the room not caring for his sons cries or how he feels about the abuse he has to suffer. Just because Carlos has a disability means he's automatically dumb! His father doesn't appreciate that he's the best in gym or that he tries to be as social as possible. The helmet is only there for the epilepsy which was caused by the beatings. On that poor boys face was written a message. "Help me."

"Sam! I'm here!" James yells out to the place he has been for the past four years ever since the accident. He enters his little area where hockey posters are put up and a picture of his parents. The old hockey stick is sitting right by his bed; he doesn't dare touch it, that's what killed his parents. It wasn't for them having to pick James up from hockey practice he wouldn't have had to go to this orphanage and he would still have two of the most loving parents. He's the oldest at the orphanage so he has to take care of the kids. Nobody knows that James has lived this life ever since he was twelve. Nobody knows that the woman who comes to all of the parent teacher conferences or the woman who answered the phone just early today had no biological relation to him at all. Nobody knew and nobody cared that James Diamond was once a popular hockey star and is now an orphaned sixteen year old boy.

Four boys with four different problems have just encountered a better path for themselves. They might not know it yet but they're going to save each other one of these days. This will be a big time rush for all of them.

"Mom where are we going?" Kendall asked his mother for the hundredth time.

"Kendall, we're going there." His mother said pointing towards a blue building saying "St. Murray's orphanage."

"What are we doing at an orphanage?" Kendall didn't want another sibling to take care of. He can barely handle Katie.

"I need another boy around your age to help around. Kendall, I love that you help around but we can't keep living like this. There's a boy around your age. He goes to your school and I would truthfully like to adopt him. You need friends Kendall!" His mother felt bad for her son. He didn't have a normal childhood and Katie has been feeling ill lately. The last thing Mrs. Knight needs is a hospital bill.

"Alright." Kendall answered his mother slumping in his seat as she parks the car. He doesn't want a new addition to his family and they don't need it.

"Hello Sam I'm Jennifer Knight. We spoke on the phone earlier in the day." Sam, the women who runs the orphanage, smiles at Mrs. Knight and nods her head.

"Yes, James is at his area would you like to come meet him?" Sam asks politely smiling at Kendall who was still not pleased about this at all.

"Kendall can you pick me up I'm tired." Katie says looking up at her older brother. She loves him to death and knows that he will always be there for her.

Without saying a word Kendall picks up his little sister in an easy manner. She lays her head on his should just as if it was her own father. Sometimes that's what Kendall is towards Katie, a father.

"James I'm Jennifer Knight and this is my son Kendall and my daughter Katie." Jennifer introduces herself and her two children to the soon to be new member of the Knight family.

"Hello, I'm James Diamond. It's nice to meet you." James says shaking the women's hand and giving Kate a squeeze of the shoulder. He looked towards Kendall and saw his head tilted to his left and eyebrows raised as if in confusion.

"You're the kid I met this morning? The skater boy." Kendall said looking over to James hockey stick and a lot of medals and trophies. If he's a skater and hates hockey heads then why does he have all that stuff?

"Well James Jennifer will be adopting you today. I'm sad to see you go but I'm sure they'll take very good care of you." After finishing her little speech Sam came up to James and hugged him. He's been at the orphanage for four years and now he's going to a loving family she really couldn't be happier for him.

"Welcome to the family James. Kendall, Katie, can you help James with his things?" Mrs. Knight asked her two children.

"Its fine Mrs. Knight I can get Dustin to help me." James said referring to a fourteen year old boy who came around the same time James did. Dustin never had a father and his mother died of cancer when he was ten.

"I heard my name!" A boy with blonde hair said coming into the room coming over to James and looking at all three Knights with confusion.

"Can you help me get my things into Mrs. Knight's car?" James asked as Dustin came over and lay down on James' bed.

"No." Dustin answered right before James pushed him off the bed while the young boy lands flat on his face.

"Fine." He says getting up and whipping the dust off his pants.

After about half an hour of the three boys getting James' stuff into the Knight's minivan and James sharing a good bye with Sam and Dustin one more time they were in the minivan driving to his new home.

As Katie leaned over to tie her show James noticed something strange. She had bruises lined up on her spine. This happened to Dustin two years ago, but it can't be the same thing. Can it?

"Mrs. Knight. You need to go to the hospital." James said in a frantic voice while Kendall is still listening to blaring music on his i-pod not aware of the situation around him.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked looking at her now adopted son.

"It's Katie. She has bruises lining up on her back." At the sound of her name Katie looked towards James and gave him an overly confused face.

After James finished his sentence Mrs. Knight made a completely illegal U-turn which made James get squished by Katie and Kendall.

"Mom! What's going on?" Kendall asked plugging out the ear-buds from his ears. But he got no response from his mother just some more hectic driving.

They finally parked in front of a hospital and Mrs. Knight ran out of the car as fast as can be. James got out signaling for the siblings to go along but Katie wouldn't move. Her eyes were closed and she looked dead!

"Kendall grab Katie now!" James says as he starts running towards the hospital with Kendall carrying his almost dead sister in his arms.

"James! Kendall!" Mrs. Knight yells waving towards them with tears running down her face.

"Put her on the stretcher!" Some doctor says grabbing Katie out of Kendall's arms before Kendall could react James grabs his wrist keeping him from going. Kendall was the only one not aware of what was happening at the moment.

"What's going on?" Kendall asks looking towards James with worried filled eyes.

"I think she has cancer." James says looking down not wanting to see Kendall's reaction at all.

Kendall get's his wrist out of James' grasp making James look up. Tears are silently trickling down his face that was unreadable. "That's not possible." Sadly Kendall knew it was. Both his grandfathers died of Leukemia. He saw what they had o go through and now its Katie's turn?

He just runs trying to get out of the hospital but bumps into a teenage boy around his age.

"Watch it!" Kendall heard a man's voice say.

"I'm sorry." He heard James say as he leans down to help up Kendall.

"James? Kendall?" The two boys look up to see Logan. The nerd at their school that they got into trouble with today.

"Logan, can you go to room 201? There's a boy around your age, I think he'll be more comfortable with you." Logan's dad asked him to do getting a nod from Logan in response. Logan knows that it was just a excuse to get rid of him.

"You guys wanna come with me?" Logan asked looking toward James and Kendall who were just looking at Logan with no emotion etched on their faces. The only trace of emotion was the tear stains on Kendall's face.

Both boys nodded and in silence they walked into 201 seeing Carlos. Everyone calls him "The boy with the helmet." He was sitting on the hospital bed holding his hand and with a pretty beatin up lip.

"Hey, you're the kid we saw this morning." Logan says smiling coming over to the small boy who shared a small fake smile while nodding his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked looking at the three boys with a smile on his face.

"My dad brought me here. He's a doctor." Logan explains smiling looking towards James and Kendall while they both keep quiet.

"Ok…. Well Carlos where does it hurt?" Logan asked going back to the matter at hand.

The Latino boy pointed at his left arm as Logan nodded walking out of the door yelling for a doctor. Kendall, James, and Logan left the room after the doctor walked in making sure that he was OK.

The boys didn't know it but at that moment when Carlos walked out of the room with a bright red cast and a smile on his face that was the start of a beautiful friendship. They each have something in common but sadly they don't know it yet.

**A/N: Hey guys so I wanted this to be a one-shot but I decided on making it into a multi chapter. But seriously this will probably be a three-shot.**

**So I actually have some serious news. My friend Sam ran away or was kidnapped or something because he's gone missing. He's 15 years and old and only ways 90-100 pounds. I feel awful! So many close friends have died on me and now Sam has completely disappeared! Guys I'm worried can you please pray! PLEASE! **


	2. Dustin and Katie

**A/N: this will be a long one shot. Have fun reading it! So I thought that the story will be in the Author's Point Of View just to make it simpler for me to write. So, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize.**

**Warning: There will be use of vulgar language and offensive language. **

Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and James are at the moment sitting in a doctor's office. 'They shouldn't be here, they should be home watching hockey and getting to know their new brother;' that was Kendall's thoughts as the doctor explained what Katie was going through.

James was right; Katie had Leukemia just like Dustin. It was awful that James had to relive this twice; he could barely handle it when they told him about Dustin. Bringing Dustin over to the hospital might be much but he wants Dustin to meet Katie. He can tell her and reassure her that she'll get out, alive.

"We're going to have to hospitalize her." The doctor said looking at Mrs. Knight in the eyes and avoiding the two boys who were ready to protest.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer Knight didn't want to wish this on anybody. She had to live through when her father died of this awful disease and she can't bear to see her baby girl in such pain.

The doctor just nodded giving her an apologetic look as Mrs. Knight nodded back in response.

"Boys, I need both of you to go home and grab some of Katie's things. I'll call you and tell you what she needs." Mrs. Knight was on the brink of tears and so was Kendall. James wasn't emotional attached to Katie just yet but he's hoping to get to know the infamous Katie Knight!

As the two boys walk out of the hospital it finally hit Kendall to the extent of pure pain shooting up from his heart. He sits on the concrete bench clenching his heart and tears trickling down his face. Why does this have to happen? Why must g-d be so cruel?

"Kendall!" James yells running back over to the broken blonde boy. "Are you ok?" James asks kneeling in front of him and seeing the pained look on his face.

"Why does it have to be her?" Kendall yelled out bringing his knees up to his chest and sobbing into them. Out of pure instinct James went p on the bench and hugged Kendall as if they've known each other ever since they were born.

Even though they got strange looks they stayed in the exact position until Kendall finally calmed down to the point where his breath wasn't shaky and neither were his shoulders.

"Are you ok now?" James asked letting go of the blonde and seeing him inhale air as if it was the last time he'll be able to breathe.

Kendall nodded but then realized that they were getting stared at by a bunch of teenage girls from his school. "Let's go before the hockey team shows up." One of the teammates got into the hospital and is getting out in about a week. They checked him so hard that his head crashed into the boards without a helmet on causing a minor coma.

"Too late." The hockey team was now approaching the two boys and both of them didn't feel like deal with them.

"Hey Knight, what are you doing with weed boy?" The team captain Derek asked referring to James.

"None of your business Derek." Kendall said going and grabbing James' wrist and dragging him to his mother's parked car.

"What are you on a date with him, fag?" That's where Derek pushed the limit.

"Look Derek! You-" Kendall was just about to let out a huge rant which was going to lead to a fight which was gonna lead to both of them off the hockey team so James put his hand over Kendall's mouth and dragged him to Mrs. Knights car.

"What are you doing?" Kendall complained looking towards the brunette trying to lunge right back to punch Derek square in the face.

"I don't need you and Katie in the hospital! Your mom will murder me and you after you get out of the hospital!" Kendall knew that James was right so he went to the car and slumped in the passenger seat.

After grabbing the things Katie and Mrs. Knight needed the boys went back to the car and decided to head back to the hospital. While they were driving James decided that it was a god idea to grab someone that Katie would appreciate being there.

"James where are you going?" Kendall asked noticing that they just passed the hospital.

"I need to pick someone up." James finally answered as he parked in front of the orphanage he was just at.

"Hey Sam! Where's Dustin?" James asked going up to the woman he just saw less than an hour ago.

"He isn't feeling too well but he's in bed." That got James on the edge. If Dustin gets sick it's a much bigger problem than if James or Kendall or anyone for that matter did.

"Hey bud. You ok?" James asked coming and sitting on Dustin's bed. Dustin is like James' little brother, they would do anything for each other.

"Not feeling too well but I'm fine." Dustin said sitting up off his bed and standing up as James did the same.

"Do you mind coming to the hospital with me?" Dustin has the worst hospital phobia James had ever seen.

"Why?"

"I want you to meet someone. She has Leukemia and it would be nice if she could talk to someone around the same age who went through the same thing." James hates to think that Katie has the awful disease but he knows she'll get tough it.

Dustin just nodded his head sleepily and grabbed his jacket and guitar. Dustin was never one to show emotion so he basically poured it out in music. He truly is amazing on the guitar and his voice is pretty good too.

"Kendall this is Dustin, Dustin this is Kendall." Introducing the two was hard since the tension was pretty stiff with Kendall. First with Katie and then Derek, his day just wasn't going right.

It was a short drive to the hospital where a lot of the trouble had just started. The boys piled out carrying all the stuff Katie and Mrs. Knight had requested.

"Hey mom!" Kendall said coming into Katie's room trying to stay as cheerful as possible just for the people in the room at the moment.

"Hi Mrs. Knight. Do you mind me bringing my friend over?" James asked setting the stuff down on the floor and throwing an arm over Dustin's shoulder.

"It's no problem James." Mrs. Knight loved how James wasn't fazed by his recent adoption or anything like that.

"Hey let's give them some time to get to know each other." Grabbing Kendall's arm and ushering Mrs. Knight out James closes the door knowing that Katie and Dustin were going to get along.

"Who are you?" Katie asked just realizing the boy standing in her room guitar at hand.

"I'm Dustin, you're Katie right?" Dustin didn't know what he was really doing besides the fact that this, what looks to be, twelve year old girl was in this awful hospital room because she had Leukemia.

"Ok but what are you doing here?" Katie asked sitting up in the hospital bed that she wished she wasn't under.

"James told me you have Leukemia?" Dustin has always been a straight forward child but when he saw the confusion go away and instead sadness come onto the twelve year olds ace he immediately regretted asking.

Katie just shook her head at the question looking down and fiddling with her thumbs. She knew what was going to happen and she HATED that.

"Don't be sad! It's not that bad. Trust me." Dustin might be straight forward but he hated if someone brought up the topic around him. He killed the awful tumor about 6 months ago and at that time he got healthier, stronger, and his hair back.

"Nobody understands what I'm going through! It's not like you went through this when you were twelve." That statement could not have gotten more accurate.

"I sorta do." That was all Dustin said before bringing out his guitar and playing "The Big Bang Theory" The actual lyrics weren't very true to how he felt but the tempo and beat were amazing for this situation.

It was about an hour later and Kendall needed to go to bed. The day had been stressful and he just wanted to go to sleep before he bursts out into tears.

"James could you get Dustin and lets head on home." James hadn't had an actual home since he was 12. He loved to hear the word more than most kids.

"Hey Katie! I hope you'll feel better. Mom will stay with you tonight because James, Dustin, and I all have school so feel better." Kendall said entering his sisters room where Dustin and the young girl were just sitting and watching an episode of the rugrats.

"Bye Kendall!" Katie said hugging her older brother.

"Fell better Katie!" James said waving at her and giving her a hug.

"Remember what I said Katie. Tough times don't last….. Tough people do!" After Dustin hugged Katie Mrs. Knight had gone back to her daughter and the three boys retreated back to the car.

"Could you bring me back tomorrow?" Dustin asked looking towards James with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." James said laughing at how the boy used to be scared of ever going back to a hospital but is now excited because he had made a new friend.

The drive back to the orphanage took about 5 minutes but that was enough time for Dustin to does off.

"I'll carry him in and then we'll go." James said flinging the guitar over his shoulder and picking up Dustin just as if he never left the orphanage.

"Bye Sam!" James said in a hushed whisper as he runs back to the car eager to get into his own bed.

Midnight and both boys can't are up. Neither of them could seem to fall back alsleep from what just happened.

"James?" Kendall asked across the shared bedroom.

"Kendall?" James asked mimicking his blonde friend.

"This is gonna sound really babyish but I just had a nightmare." Kendall hates being treated or accompanied as "the baby"

"I had one too." James said trying to get comfortable in his own bed but it's not working to well.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kendall asked already getting up assuming the answer to be yes.

Instead of answering James just got up and plopped down on the couch that Kendall had in his room, well more like their room.

"Grab a pillow and blanket." Kendall said putting in Despicable Me.

Both boys sit down on the couch cuddled up with warm blankets and pillows on their laps.

James although was still having a hard time getting a comfortable position. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

"You can lie down if you want." Kendall said putting the pillow on his lap and signaling for him to put his head there.

James lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep as Kendall messed with his hair in a somewhat soothing manner.

**A/N: So it's done! Finally it took me forever to write this! My lord! Next chapter will be started on tomorrow and probably published Friday. So hope you guys had fun reading this! **

**To all who actually prayed and such the next day one of my friends got a hold of Sam and he said that he was fine and will be returning in a week. So he ran away I guess. I still don't really know why though. That's the only thing that worries me. **

**Oh and I got a 20/20 on my play/skit thingy for History. My group had to in a creative way make up a skit on Athens and Sparta and I made up the skit. It pays off that I do this! So yeah…. Hope everybody has a good week it's in the middle so it's not so bad except for me Wednesday's arm my busiest days… I always seem to ramble so I'm gonna stop! **

**P.S. READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. What the hell!

**A/N: this will be a long one shot. Have fun reading it! So I thought that the story will be in the Author's Point Of View just to make it simpler for me to write. So, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize.**

**Warning: There will be use of vulgar language and offensive language.**

Waking up was never Kendall Knights pleasurable activity but falling asleep at a late hour, plus remembering about Katie, Kendall was more resistant to get up this morning.

When he woke up he realized that he had fallen asleep sitting upright on his couch. He twisted his neck around trying to release the pain in it when he felt something squirm under him. When he looked down he saw his new brother under him sleeping peacefully, hair a mess, but still looking like he got a good night of sleep.

"James, wake up." Kendall said running his hands through the brunettes hair making stick up in a strange manner.

James mumbled something and continued to sleep moving and unpleasantly touching Kendall's balls.

"James, get off." Kendall said trying to remain calm but the poor sleeping boy just moved again causing more discomfort. This caused Kendall to push James off him onto the ground and to grab his crotch area in pure pain.

"Dude!" James yelled before seeing the scene in front of him. He tried; he really did, but he just busted out laughing. He knew that he did that and he was really sorry about it, but it is funny.

"What are you laughing about?" Kendall asked getting up still in pain.

"N-n-n-othing" James said stuttering still laughing and trying to get up.

"Just get ready for school!" Kendall said slamming one of the bathroom doors while James got into the other still laughing.

.

.

.

"So after school we'll visit Katie." Kendall said going into the driver's seat in his car.

James just nodded ready to skate off to school like he always did before.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked before skater boy could leave.

"Going to school." James answered in a duh type of voice.

Kendall didn't understand his new brother at all! "Get in" The blonde boy laughed and rolled his eyes as James looked confused but still did as told.

Once the two boys reached the school they saw Carlos running into the school full speed knocking people over in the process.

"Hey Knight!"

"Diamond!"

The two boys looked at each other as they retreated back to their own groups.

"What was that? Why were you hanging with weed boy over there?" Derek never liked James. They used to be on the same team back in middle school and James was way better than him.

"It was nothing." Kendall said running up the steps into school trying to get away from his "friends"

"Why were you with hockey head?" The leader skater asked James looking completely ticked off.

"No reason." James said retreating to his homeroom class.

.

.

.

It was later in the day and Carlos was sitting in math class not understanding a signal thing that was being taught.

"Carlos. Carlos! CARLOS!" The teacher had been trying to get the boys attention for a while now.

"Yes Mr. Beyder?" Carlos asked. He was completely innocent, the letters and numbers were just all mixed up.

"Carlos, come to me after class please." Mr. Beyder never understood why that boy didn't understand the material. It wasn't very hard.

As the bell rang all the kids sprang up out of their desks running to their next class.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked tilting his head to one side like a lost puppy would.

"Carlos, you're failing." The energetic boy hung his head down and nodded his head up and down replying with an "I know."

"Would you mind me requesting you a tutor?" Mr. Beyder didn't want any of his students to fail. Not at all!

Carlos just merely shook his head from side to side.

"His name is Logan. I'll tell him later and give me your number so I can give it to him." Carlos nodded his head once again taking out a sticky note and giving the number to Mr. Beyder and waving off heading to his next class.

.

.

.

"Can we pick Dustin up and then go to the hospital?" James asked. It had been a long day and he really wanted to see his little brother. No matter what Dustin is always going to be his brother.

"Yeah." Kendall didn't have the best day. The hockey team still messed with him a lot and he didn't enjoy that.

The boys enjoyed a silenced filled ride. Once they reached outside of Dustin's school they saw him talking to his friends.

"Dustin!" James yelled out waving his hands in the air. Dustin was the popular boy in his school unlike James is at the moment. James used to be the popular one but that changed drastically.

"Hey guys!" Dustin said happily getting into the backseat of Kendall's car smiling.

"Are you guys dropping me off?" Dustin asked reaching over and turning the radio on. Ever since the cancer left he grew his hair back, got much more social, and over all became a much happier kid. The thing is that even if you're mad if you look into his eyes or just his face in general you can't stay mad; not at anything.

"We're going to the hospital." James said turning the volume down on the radio and in the rear-view mirror he saw Dustin nod and throw his head back closing his eyes. Even if the cancer is gone and he's energetic and happy he still gets tired easily. That always worried James. One time Dustin fell asleep and it took a bit too much shaking to wake him up.

"Yo, Dustin! Stay awake man! Let's sing Elevate!" James said shaking the poor boy awake.

Dustin merely nodded and James turned off the radio.

"ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!"

"LET'S THROW A PARTY IN THE SKY AND CELEBRATE!" Both boys had unbelievable voices. James also wrote songs with Dustin. They had enough songs to make a whole album but that is never gonna happen.

"You guys are pretty good." Kendall said from the sidelines.

"Why don't you sing us some?" Dustin said remembering how Katie said that she won't be able to get sung to bed by Kendall anymore.

"I don't sing."

"That's a lie." James said putting his two cents in.

"And how do you know that?" Kendall asked looking towards the brunette and looking right back to the rode.

"You sung last night."

"No I didn't." Kendall had absolutely no recollection of him ever singing last night.

"You sing in your sleep. So come on sing!" James said nudging the blonde boy.

"You guys really want me to sing?" Kendall asked still looking at the road.

"Yes!" Both boys shouted at the blonde.

"Oh you're such a turd! Oh yeah a giant turd! And you look like a turd! And you smell like a turd!" That caused everyone to laugh as they parked near the hospital.

Dustin springed right out of the car and went off running towards Katie's room. Both boys slowly walked behind the running fourteen year old.

"Someone's a bit excited!" James yelled out making fun of his younger brother.

"Hey Katie!" They heard Dustin yell and then heard Mrs. Knight greet the young boy while Katie answers back a "Hey Dustin!"

Both kids are going to be amazing friends anybody with eyes could see that.

"Hey mom! Hey Katie!" Kendall says hugging his mother and kissing his sisters head.

"Hey Mama Knight! Hey Katie!" James says hugging both women.

The four kids and Mrs. Knight were quickly forming into a family and Jennifer could see that. She never expected having four children but she truthfully can see how Katie and Kendall are much happier than they were before. Even though everyone was in a hospital for a serious reason they were still smiling and happy.

"Do you guys want to play monopoly?"

"I call banker!" Katie yelled out instantly.

Yes, this family is slowly but surely going to get better.

.

.

.

Logan fastened his backpack tighter around his shoulders and proceeded walking to his new student's house. Mr. Beyder had asked him to tutor a Carlos Garcia.

He finally arrived at the house and knocked once. There were a few crashes and some yelling then finally someone came to open the door.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos said smiling and waving.

"Hey Carlos. Are you my tutory?" Logan asked pointing at himself then at the small Latino.

Carlos nodded and led Logan into his home. It was a nice house with a few boys sitting on the couch.

"Mama!" Carlos yelled out from the whole house.

"Yes, Carlos?" A middle aged women came out. She seemed nice.

"Mom, this is Logan. He's my tutor. We'll be in my room!" Carlos said grabbing Logan's hand and leading the pale boy up to his room.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Garcia!" Logan yelled from the middle of the stairs.

"You too Logan!" Sylvia Garcia was happy that her son could finally get help. She hated the fact that he wasn't able to do well because his disability wouldn't let him. Plus with his father's beatings it was just awful. Carlos was the oldest and therefore took all the beatings for his three younger brothers. It was a shame really.

"So, what don't you understand?" Logan asked looking at the helmet wearing boy. They were sitting on Carlos' floor at the moment. Books were spread everywhere to certain pages.

"Everything." Carlos answered shrugging.

"What confuses you?"

"The numbers and letters."

"What about them?"

"They're all jumbled!" Carlos yelled exasperated.

"Wait! What do you mean that they're all jumbled?" Logan didn't know how to tutor kids with dyslexia! Not at all!

"I have dyslexia. The numbers and letters look like gibberish!" Carlos said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well then! We have a lot of work to do!" Logan said smiling and grabbing a math textbook.

For an hour the boys had been going over math and just over all learning and having a good time. Carlos didn't know math could be so fun! Hell! Logan didn't know math could be so fun.

"CARLOS?" A man downstairs called out.

"Oh, that's my dad. You gotta go now!" Carlos said pushing Logan downstairs.

"Hey papi!" Carlos said leading Logan to the door with a scared expression on his face.

"Here Logan! Thank You!" Carlos said pushing Logan out the front door.

The only thought that Logan had running through his head was "What the fuck just happened?"

.

.

.

"So are you guys picking me up tomorrow too?" Dustin asked as the boys dropped him off. Katie had won at monopoly and they all watched The Lion King 1 and The Lion King 2; Simba's Pride.

"Not tomorrow. We have tests to study for. I'm not sure if we'll go to the hospital tomorrow but if we do then we'll come pick you up from the orphanage." James said as him and Kendall led him into his room and said hi to Sam.

"Just keep your phone close to you." Kendall said waving good-bye. James hugged Dustin bye and both boys went back to the car retreating home.

"James." Kendall said sitting at the passenger side.

"Yeah." James was a very careful driver he never took his eyes off the road if he was behind the wheel.

"Do you play hockey?" Kendall asked a simple question but to James that was one of the hardest questions someone could ask.

"Yeah" that was a plain and simple answer.

"Would you like to join the team? We're missing a player and coach needs someone." Kendall didn't realize how much James hated that sport. It killed his parents, he killed his parents.

"I'll think about it." James said making silence envelope the car.

Both boys drove home in silence waiting to get home and go to sleep.

**A/N: So if you guys haven't caught on I like to write and read Kames much more than Cargan. I got some in there though just for you fans out there!**

**So I have a special surprise fro you guys if you're able to reach the goal I'm offering. If I get 6 reviews on this chapter I will post a video of me giving a room tour and singing Baby by Justin Bieber and Famous by Big Time Rush. So if I get those 6 reviews you guys get a video. I would post the link on my profile on FF and it would be a youtube link because I would download it to youtube. **

**Also whoever has read about my friend Sam he is back home safe and sound! His parents aren't very mad because the reason he left is mostly because of them! So it was like a wakeup call. Guys this story is a lot about bullying. I haven't gotten to my favorite part of this story just yet but it's getting there. I can't wait for you guys to read it! But this story was inspired after I read a story called "Cyber bullying" It was Katie centric and this story is pretty much James centric. I really don't know why I just like James. **

**So what I'm trying to say here is that if you have been bullied please don't just let it happen. Also if you have parental issues or something is going on with your friends talk to them or to someone. Running away never solves the answer! Be safe and have a Happy Thanksgiving! Also the review thing ends on the 25****th**** (Tomorrow)**


End file.
